


Mahalo

by Alwaysalady



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Figure Skating RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysalady/pseuds/Alwaysalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl is reflecting on the beach and makes a life changing decision...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mahalo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story being an author :)
> 
> Thank you to Lune_qui_vit_dans_ses_reves for encouraging me to write and helping to make this story better!

Against the beautiful backdrop of Kauai, Hawaii, Meryl Davis sat on the beach reflecting on the amazing year that was 2014. Even though 2014 was only six month in, it had already changed her life completely. She had spent the last seventeen years of her life trying to achieve her dream of being an Olympic gold medalist.

It had been seventeen years; of endless rides to the skating rink at 6am, of training on weekdays from 3 to 8pm and yes, training on weekends from 7 in the morning till  3 in the afternoon, of missing birthday parties and school events due to either having training scheduled or a competition. For Meryl of battling through her dyslexia and bad depth perception and Charlie dealing with his asthma.

She wanted to give up at times, but didn’t and her efforts paid off.

She is the first American to receive an Olympic Gold Medal in ice dancing alongside her partner Charlie White.

They broke records with their scores both in their short dance and free dance.

They beat Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir and showed everyone that they had deserved those world championships in 2010 and 2013.

Meryl wished that was enough…

She wanted to find love and thought she had found it with Charlie… But he never noticed her as anything more than his partner. He had first broken her heart when he had told her he wanted to date Tanith, and now he was engaged to her! Engaged!

Perhaps it was time to close the door on Charlie and be open to a new relationship.

“Fedor” she mused. No, he had been her backup to Charlie and being with him would probably remind her of Charlie too much. Besides it wouldn’t be fair to him, she had broken up with him after winning her gold medal.

Maks…

Maksim Chmerkovskiy, Maks, her Dancing with the Stars Season 18 partner with whom she won the mirror ball. Maks had told her throughout the show that he wanted more than just a showmance with her. He wanted everything; marriage, babies, a life together. Everything.

When they were at the airport in New York, him dropping her off so she could fly back to Michigan, he had said that he was willing to wait for her.

Perhaps Maks is what I need… He made me feel like a woman when I danced with him…

Meryl picked up her phone, which was besides her on her blanket and called Maks.

_Please pick up Maks, please pick up!_

“We’re sorry the person that you tried to reach is unavailable. Please leave a message, after the tone “

“Maks, it’s me, Meryl. I think I’m ready to give you all of me, just like you have done since Week 3. I want to get married to you and raise Boris and Oleg, our Bears, wherever we might call home. I want to join your crazy family and be at every family dinner with you. It doesn’t matter to me where we live as long as I’m with you! Call me please…Bye”

Meryl ended the call and dropped her phone on the sand. She stood up and started walking to the water.

_Did I do the right thing?_

_Am I moving on too fast? Am I just going to leading Maks on…_ Meryl wondered, while continuing onto the water until she was waist deep.

_Mahalo Charlie, I will always love you but I think it’s time for me to find happiness._

Seeing the sunset Meryl started walking back to her hotel room…

She was about to lay down next to Jenna, to go to sleep when a noise broke the silence in the room.

Meryl quickly fumbled to reach her phone, which was in her beach bag. Finally finding at the bottom of her bag, she picked up without looking at the screen.

“Hello” Meryl whispered into the phone in an attempt to not wake Jenna.

“Meryl, it’s me,” a deep gruff voice that she would recognize anywhere answered.

“Maks” Meryl said breathlessly.

“All of me?” Maks asked.

“All of Me.” Meryl answered.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you wondering about the title, "Mahalo" is a Hawaiian word meaning thanks, gratitude, admiration, praise, esteem, regards, or respects.  
> Please review with any feedback!


End file.
